The Diary of Dormé, Handmaiden to Senator Amidala
by Mirlomien
Summary: The diary of Padmé Amidala's handmaiden. Takes place at the time of Attack of the Clones


bDay 1/bbr  
  
We arrived in Coruscant today, poor dear Cordé and Versé was killed in the attack  
  
on Padmé. We are all finding it hard to bear their loss, but I suppose that is  
  
the duty of a handmaiden. I went with Padmé to the Senate and afterwards to  
  
Palpatine's office, Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and some others were there.  
  
After some arguement from Padmé it was agreed she would have Jedi protection,  
  
Mace Windu said he would send Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have not met this Obi-Wan yet  
  
but he helped Naboo against the Trade Federation, and Padmé has often praised  
  
his skill as a Jedi.br  
  
br  
  
I just met Master Kenobi, he is very solemn. I found out his apprentice is Anakin  
  
Skywalker, that little boy Padmé became friends with on Tatooine. He is very  
  
outspoken, I don't know why but I am wary of him...br  
  
br  
  
bDay 2/bbr  
  
Padmé was attacked last night, luckily I had underestimated young Anakin, both he and  
  
Obi-Wan sensed the disturbance quick enough, though it was to close in my  
  
opinion. The Jedi council is sending Obi-Wan in search of those responsible for  
  
the attacks on Padmé, and Anakin is taking her back home to Naboo. I wish I  
  
could go as well, I miss Naboo so much... but I can't, I am needed here. I begin  
  
to distrust Anakin again, today when I was helping Padmé pack he was there....  
  
I can't explain it, but he seems attached to Padmé in a rather odd way. It  
  
wouldn't be odd, I suppose, if he weren't a Jedi. But they cannot marry, and he  
  
certainly seems to have feelings for Padmé. I spoke to her about it, but she  
  
quickly dismissed the idea... it seems everyone is acting odd. Padmé is leaving  
  
today, I must go see her off.br  
  
br  
  
bDay 3/bbr  
  
I feel so guilty. After Padmé left with Anakin I went to Master Obi-Wan and asked  
  
him if he had noticed the behavior of Anakin... though I didn't mention Padmé.  
  
I told me it had been there since he was a boy, and assured me he had faith in  
  
his padawan. I came back here and thought about it all night, in the end I'm  
  
ashamed of doubting them when Padmé had dismissed the idea so quickly, and  
  
certainly Anakin's attachment could be completely harmless and innocent.  
  
Still... I have this feeling... I can't help worrying for her.br  
  
br  
  
bDay 4/bbr  
  
I knew Padmé's senatorial duties were tiring, but this is absurd. I am  
  
generally a patient person, but the constant complaints of the spoiled Trade  
  
Federation and Commerce Guilds, the bickering of Senator Orn Free Taa and others  
  
like him, the obsession about doing everything by the book from Mas Amedda, and  
  
hundreds of other annoyances are simply to much! Witnessing these trials only  
  
makes a person hold Padmé in even higher esteem. She is patient, but never  
  
backs down. I'm struggling to keep her departure a secret… I just wish Cordé  
  
or Versé was here for me to talk to. No news yet about Padmé.br  
  
br  
  
bDay 5/bbr  
  
Still no news from Padmé. Same annoyances in the senate, though I am getting used to  
  
it. Jar Jar Binks is my only companion, but I think I would prefer to be alone.  
  
Typho is also concerned for Padmé, he says nothing, but even his battle  
  
hardened face cannot hide it. Once again I'm missing Naboo.br  
  
br  
  
bDay 10/bbr  
  
I've been so busy I've not had much time to myself. Queen Jamilla sent word to me  
  
that Padmé is safe, though Jamilla didn't say where she is. I suspect she is  
  
still on Naboo, and probably has gone to her parents' home. Perhaps I'll  
  
contact Sola and see if I can get any news; I dare not worry Uncle Ruwee or Aunt  
  
Jobal.br  
  
br  
  
bDay 11/bbr  
  
I was able to get a hold of cousin Sola, but neither of us dared mention Padmé. I  
  
think we are both so worried that someone might hear us, and we wouldn't put  
  
Padmé in danger for anything. I suppose it's just me worrying again. The  
  
thought of Padmé with that Jedi on beautiful Naboo makes me worry to much more,  
  
though I keep scolding myself for doubting my cousin. I should know Padmé's  
  
strength of character better than that…br  
  
br  
  
bDay 14/bbr  
  
Still no news of Padmé. Binks is driving me crazy, doesn't he have anything better  
  
to do?br  
  
br  
  
bDay 15/bbr  
  
No news, annoying Gungan, pathetic senate, could things get any better?br  
  
br  
  
bDay 16/bbr  
  
My temper hasn't been the best these past few days, if only there was another  
  
handmaiden who could take over for a few hours… Even young Versé would be  
  
welcome.br  
  
br  
  
bDay 18/bbr  
  
Still no news. I'm having nightmares about Padmé, or at least I think that's what  
  
its about… it's just one big shadow…br  
  
br  
  
bDay 19/bbr  
  
No news is good news. There was a battle on Geonosis, word is that Master Kenobi,  
  
his apprentice, and Padmé were being held prisoner, and almost executed. I've  
  
demanded Typho tell me what Padmé was doing on Geonosis, but to know avail. To  
  
be fair, I know he has told me everything he knows. I'm just so impatient for  
  
news!br  
  
br  
  
bDay 20/bbr  
  
Padmé had contacted me! Its so good to know she is alive! I never really expected her  
  
to contact me even if she were, but I suppose she knew I'd be worried. I  
  
sensed something different about her, perhaps she will tell me when she gets  
  
back from Naboo… 


End file.
